


Down on One Knee

by littlewonderlandgirl



Series: Mad Love [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, I tried to keep them in character, Multi, be prepared for my otps being domestic as shit, couple stuff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Elijah takes Katherine for a vacation to England, where he has something special planned for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is my 18th birthday today(April 2). YAY!! I made it to adulthood. To celebrate, I have 18 one-shots featuring my favourite ships.

"Alright? Can I open my eyes now?" Katherine 'the Literal Devil' Pierce groaned impatiently. She had come to England with her boyfriend, Elijah, for some much-needed r&r. Not only was being the Queen of Hell a really tough job, but she also had to deal with the Mikaelson family almost 24/7. And they were obnoxious. Kol was her partner in crime, sure. Rebekah and Klaus, however, were not fond of her and probably would never be. On the bright side, Freya was pretty easy to get along with. On the even darker side than moody Originals; Hayley.

xXx

Hayley Marshall: former one night stand of Klaus, mother of his only child, and former lover of Elijah's. She was still in love with him after many years of being apart. He thought he felt the same, but the moment Katherine came back into his life he knew it wasn't love what he felt for Hayley; just lust. She refuses to accept that answer, yelling at him for leading her on for years. No matter how hard he tries to convince her, she won't hear it. Either Katherine is mind controlling him or he is a 'disgusting player'.  
Some backstory may be needed here. Everyone thought Katherine dead and hell destroyed by the hell fire. Nope. The hellfire was a minor setback, but it didn't destroy its point of origin and definitely not its leader. She allowed everyone involved to believe it took her and her home down when in reality it didn't.  
For two years, she rebuilt her kingdom. Fixing all the broken parts and making sure everything ran smoothly. Well, smooth enough for hell. The minute she got word of Klaus being freed and his siblings being awoken, she went back into the land of the living. Mostly out of curiosity as to what happened to them. The other part of her just wanted to gloat about her newfound position of power.  
Upon spying on the family, she saw that they were stronger than ever in bond and less volatile. Katherine probably would've left them be, let them be a family together, if it wasn't for Hayley. She saw how the she-wolf acted around Elijah. So, before the hybrid could weasel more from the Original than just a kiss, Katherine entered the picture.  
In the time span of a week, the new devil had successfully seduced Elijah Mikaelson for the third time in their lives. It wasn't too hard once she had gotten him alone, reminiscing on their passionate relationship. Revealing that she still, and would always, love him. She would've left him there speechless, but he surprised her by agreeing with her final statement.  
They tried to take it slow and easy from there, talking to Hayley about it first. As figured, she did not take it well at all. But that was her problem. Then the two went to Elijah's siblings. Oh, they were not happy at all. Klaus seemed to know it was coming the minute Katherine revealed herself to them, but that didn't mean he wasn't still upset about it. Rebekah was never a fan of Katherine, and she seemed to be rooting for Hayley and Elijah's relationship. Freya was confused about the whole situation but decided to be happy for them. Kol had called it from the start, and nobody questioned why. He just mentioned a running bet he had with an old, deceased friend and they all just stopped wondering.  
Hope was probably the happiest. She found Katherine very easy to get along with because she was the most 'normal' person to walk into the house. Though, the little girl was mainly happy about the fact that her mommy and Uncle Elijah weren't going to get together. She was made uncomfortable by the whole thing.  
Several months passed, and the little farmhouse was getting overcrowded. Sure, Kol had left with Rebekah for a 'twin-venture' as they called it. Though they were going to see who they needed to find to bring back Davina. Rebekah was ready to help her brother reunite with his love and maybe find her own as well. The home was busy because Caroline and her twins had moved in with them. But that is a story for another time.  
So, to get away from the over populated madness of the Mikaelson/Marshall/and-now-Forbes household, Elijah took his longtime crush and new(once again) girlfriend on a vacation. 

xXx

"Just a few minutes longer, Katerina." Elijah whispered into his girlfriend's ear as he pulled the silver Lexus that he had rented into a makeshift parking space. Putting the car in park, applying the parking brake, he took off his seatbelt and got out of the car. He made his way to the passenger door and opened it.  
"'Lijah, you know I hate surprises. And being blindfolded. Unless we are in bed, which we are not." Katherine mumbled grumpily as the Original helped her out of the vehicle.  
"I know you do, babe, but this one you will like. Okay?" Locking the car door, Elijah walked himself and his grumpy girlfriend forward. When he was happy with her position he took off her blindfold.  
In front of Katherine was the old English manor she had stayed in in 1492. Where she met Klaus and Elijah, falling hopelessly for the latter.  
"Why would you bring me here?!" The doppelganger snapped, turning to angrily glare at the older man.  
"Because this place is special to me." He replied, unfazed by her anger. Instead, he guided her inside.  
"Why is it so special? And why do we have to go inside?" Irritated questions flew from the curly haired girl's mouth. She knew she was already in the house and could leave at any time. She wanted to see where he was going with all this.  
Elijah walked his girlfriend into the manor. Up a small staircase. Around a couple corners. Finding the room he wanted and walking in. It was a grand ballroom, something that you would never see in modern structures. The colours were more natural but blended in elegantly. Almost regally. The room was empty of everything. A plethora of people, tables, chairs, anything you would normally have in a ballroom. Instead, there were two lovers. One grumpy and one very patient.  
"This is where we met." Elijah spoke finally with a smile. His voice echoed around the large, empty room.  
"I'm aware of that, 'Lijah." With a roll of her eyes, Katherine crossed her arms and ventured deeper into the room.  
"Five-hundred-and-twenty-eight years ago, I met a young noble lady who had been disowned by her family." The suited Original began.  
"We really don't need to rehash -" Elijah silenced her with a wave of his hand before continuing.  
"She was loving, sweet, innocent, and kind for someone who had been through a lot before I met her.  
I was entranced by her the minute we locked eyes. Not because of her beauty. Not because I had known the previous doppelganger. I was enchanted by her in general.  
Time passed, and I was enamoured by every little thing about her. From the messy brown curls that she preferred to wear down to the head tilt and eye squint that she did when she was really focused on something.  
When she left, she took something from me that I could never explain. Almost like a piece of my heart went with her. I compared every woman I met to the one that got away. I couldn't even help it. I looked for pieces of her in everyone I met. I never found what I was looking for.  
Then, I saw her again. Her hair was straight and her dress short. She looked nothing like the girl I remember. At first, I was angry. Then, a while later, she invited me to a cafe to talk.  
Our relationship was flawed at best. We fought all the time and rarely agreed with each other. But we kept coming back, we kept fighting for each other rather than with each other. I wasn't ready at the time. I was still looking for that sweet girl I met all those years ago." Elijah took a deep breath, before he planned to continue. Katherine stopped him short.  
"Did you take me here to tell me that you don't want to be together? Because I would've preferred you publicly break up with me in front of your whole family than this. It's like we are coming full circle." Tears had begun to form in her lovely brown eyes. Elijah walked up to her and gently wiped one stray tear away.  
"You didn't let me finish, Katerina." He whispered softly. "I had the wrong state of mind then. I was looking for a girl that didn't exist. A fantasy that I had made up in my mind after being apart from you for so long.  
I wasn't angry that you weren't who I met. I was angry because you left me. I know that now.  
What I wanted this entire time was something complicated. Not something easy to handle. I want late night arguments about things we won't remember in the morning. I want you to hog all the covers at night until I am freezing. I want to drive in the car for long hours because we don't care where we are going. I want to listen to you sing in the shower when you think I can't hear. I want to mindlessly play with your hair while you fall asleep.  
I want everything that we do and everything that we will do. Because I am enchanted by the way you bite your lip when you get impatient. By the way you whisper my name at night. I adore the way you move, the words you say, and everything that you do.  
I always have and always will want you." A plethora of tears were streaming down Katherine's face as Elijah wrapped up his speech. She tightly hugged her chest as she watched him with blurry sight.  
"What are you saying?" She mumbled quietly.  
"I love you, Katerina Carlotta Eveline Petrova. Also known as Katherine Charlotte Pierce. I love you so much." Elijah Mikaelson declared looking her in the eyes. He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a small black box. "I've loved you for five hundred years. I love you now. And I plan on having you by my side forever." Katherine's hands flew up to her mouth as her eyes widened in shock.  
The oldest living Original vampire got down on one knee and opened the black velvet box to reveal a diamond ring set in a rose gold band. As soon as he showed her the ring, she fell to the floor onto her knees.  
"Yes!" She cried out, face soaked from tears of joy.  
"Can I ask you first?" Elijah laughed, using his free hand to steady his lover.  
"Of course." Katherine said with a nod, closing her eyes to compose herself.  
"Will you-" He started before getting cut off.  
"Yes! Sorry." She agreed again before apologising.  
"Will you ma-" The Original tried once more.  
"YES!" Another happy interruption happened.  
"Katerina!" He scolded.  
"Sorry" She muttered another apology.  
"Willyoumarryme?" Elijah shouted out as fast as he possibly could.  
"Si, oui, да, etiam, YES!" Katherine called out several approvals. Yes' in Spanish, French, Bulgarian, Latin, and English flew out to tell her boyfriend that she accepted his proposal.  
He slid the dainty ring onto her ring finger and was promptly enveloped in a hug. The newly engaged fell to the floor together. The curly haired girl wrapped her arms around her fiance's neck and pulled him into a deep, loving kiss.  
Neither Elijah nor Katherine showed much emotion around other people, especially romantic emotions. That's why they worked so good together. They could let out all those feelings with each other.  
Tears and laughter mixed together as the couple marked their engagement by making love on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Ring: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/284289795209188082/


End file.
